Misguided
by FoxHole Coffee
Summary: She thought she had found a friend but boy had she been wrong.


**Author's Note: I do not own Wreck-It-Ralph or its characters!**

**welp, just a little Drabble. Enjoy. Please R+R! **

* * *

She had been stupid to think that he had been her friend. She had been foolish, so very foolish to trust someone. Hadn't she learned from before that she couldn't trust anyone. Time and time again she had been hurt from any relationship that had come her way, it shouldn't have been a surprise that Ralph would end up hurting her the way the others all had. Leaving her empty handed and full of sorrow and bitterness.

The small raven haired child brushed at her face trying to wipe away the bitter tears that threatened to fall from her green eyes. She wasn't going to cry, she was done doing that. She had done enough of that in the first couple of hours she had been trapped in her usual cell. Kicking and screaming as the donut guards locked her up begging to be released. A nice bruise had formed on the side of her head from the bat they had hit her with to get her to relax and stop trying to bite them. A futile effort to try and escape, but she didn't want the king or his cronies to see she had no battle left in her, even though the events before they had found her, had pretty much battered down any spirit she had.

Glancing around as she had nothing better to do, she took in the room again as if she was seeing it for the first time. It had been quite sometime since she had been apprehended and the room seemed a little foreign. The walls were painted with circus animals and other strange creatures mocking her as she sat defeated in the dead center with chains locked around her waist, wrists, and ankles. Her eyes glanced around at the decor of the cell, at least there was something to look at, even if it wasn't the nicest thing to gaze at. But, the cell was nicer than the others located further down the fungeon, so she couldn't complain too much. It didn't get as cold in here as the other containments. Seemed there was one benefit to being the thorn in the sugar coated ruler's side.

Vanellope let her gaze fall to her shoes as she heard the all too familiar sound of her tormentor's footsteps. She bit her lip focusing as hard as she could to continue glaring down and to not give the king any eye contact while he mocked her, time and time again, it had proven if she didn't react to his mockery he would get bored and leave her alone. The door opened revealing the king and his candy assistant Sourbill beside him carrying a tray which was undoubtedly her meal for the day.

" Hoo hoo! Hungry glitch?" The king asked as he approached his prisoner.

" Still not going to talk huh?" He questioned as Vanellope avoided responding and promptly turned away to not face him.

" I suppose starving you won't hurt, but because I'm so nice, I'll leave it here for you if you change your mind." He gestured for Sourbill to leave the tray at arms distance for the child if she chose to eat when they left.

" I don't want anything from you... It's probably poisoned." Vanellope retorted still not facing the elder man as she buried her face in her knees.

King Candy simply chuckled at the child's response.

" Oh sugarplum, I'd do much worse to you than poison you I can assure you. After all, you gave me quite a run for my money." He said his voice slowly dripping with venom as he said the last words his hand trailing through her candy coated hair. Chills ran up Vanellope's spine as she felt the king's hand touch her, his hand tightly grasping her hair.

" But for now there's no need to do anything drastic, after all, there is a race to attend to, which you won't be attending." He said with a snide smirk moving his hands to her shoulders relaxing his tense grasp on her, for there was no need to injure her with his own hands. Not yet anyways.

" Besides, I think your little friend already hurt you enough didn't he?"

Vanellope froze as he mentioned Ralph, the wound he had formed earlier exposing itself again.

" Certainly lives up to his name doesn't he? Wrecking everything he comes in contact with, too bad you weren't smart enough to realize that." The king mocked as he felt Vanellope's shoulder tense up at the words.

" Shut up!" Vanellope yelled squeezing her eyes shut trying to block out his voice.

" Hoo hoo! Awww my poor little gumdrop, don't tell me you really believed he was your friend? Did you? Oh Vanellope, you brought this all upon yourself, my misguided munchkin. If you were a good little glitch and listened to me, none of this would have happened."

" Everything was fine until you showed up...he was my friend." The child hiccuped as tears began to fall from her eyes and trail down her red cheeks.

" If he was your friend, where is he now, when you need him hmm?"

Vanellope looked up at him with a defeated look. She opened her mouth to respond but her voice was lost and no words were spoken. The only answer the king received from her was a waterfall of tears flickering down her face as she glitched. The blue numbers danced on her reddened skin as her code dispersed and reformatted itself again.

" Nothing to say? Well there's a first time for everything I suppose." He cupped her face tightly with his hand forcing her to give him eye contact. Vanellope whimpered in fear and pain much to his delight.

" Well I have a race to attend to, but I'll be back to deal with you later." He growled.

" You're a monster..." Vanellope cried wiping her eyes as he walked away from her.

" Perhaps, but you've been a thorn in my side long enough. I've tried reasoning with you, but when you mess with the bull my dear you get the horns. Now if you excuse me, I have more important things to attend to than a bratty glitch." He stated coldly slamming the door behind him.

Vanellope stole a glance at the door as it vibrated from the force of being thrown so hard. Her tears began to fall faster now and her vision blurred from the wetness in her eyes. She wiped them away as fast as she could to try and stop them, but it was no use. Feeling hollow and utterly defeated the girl slumped back into the position she had originally been in upon being locked in the cell. Her feet dangled slightly off the ground as she sat there with the food tray in her lap, her chains rattling as she moved. The rattling sounds echoed and sounded incredibly eerie considering her movements were the only sound that vibrated in the cell itself. The sound becoming too much for her, Vanellope opted to lay down as best she could and try and sleep. As long as she slept, at least she could escape her punishment for a time being and imagine that someone would come save her, even though she knew no one would.


End file.
